You Belong With Me
by ThatsWhatSheSaid07
Summary: She always knew they were destined to be together but he was with someone else. Can she make him see that she’s the girl for him or will she miss out on her chance forever? Taiora one-shot.


**Disclaimer – I don't own Digimon or the song "You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift.**

**Summary: **She always knew that they were destined to be together but he was with someone else. Can she make him see that she's the girl for him or will she miss out on her chance forever? Taiora one-shot. Read and review please!

**Author's Note: **This is just a one shot based on a song. It mostly revolves around the relationship between Tai and Sora. Gasp! She's writing a Taiora? Damn straight! It's time for something new so rejoice Taiora fans. Oh, and I kind of make Mimi a bitch in this story so don't get mad. I love Mimi's character so making her a bitch was hard for me. Don't hate! Anyways, hope you all enjoy thanks!

**You Belong With Me**

**-*-**

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend she's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

_She doesn't get your humor like I do…_

-*-

Sora sat in the living room of the Kamiya residents listening to the shouts of her best friend behind a closed door. She sighed because this wasn't the first time she'd witnessed them fighting. The truth was they were always fighting about everything and anything that could be fought about. She shook her head disappointed.

"I didn't even mean it like that why are you blowing this whole thing out of proportion?" Tai shouted into the phone and then went silent for a moment. Sora heard him start going off again not too long later, "What the hell is wrong with you? Why would you even think that? Don't you think if I was going to cheat on you I would have done it by now considering we've been together for over a year?" There was another pause, "What the fuck ever, Mimi, call me when you aren't going to be a bitch."

Sora flinched when she heard the sound of a cell phone smacking against the wall and obviously breaking. Tai then emerged from the room frustrated and steaming. He looked at his best friend and rolled his eyes.

"What's her problem now?" Sora wondered.

"Same thing as always: she's being a bitch. I swear the drama never ends with her she always has something to say about everything," Tai replied.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really it will just piss me off even more."

"All right then what would you like to do?"

Tai thought for a minute and then said, "Can we just go for a walk or something? I need to get my mind distracted and blow off some steam."

Sora smiled, "Sure."

Tai put on his shoes and the two headed out. The sun was starting to set so they weren't going to have much time to walk. Sora didn't mind. Any time spent alone with him felt like all the time in the world.

"I guess I'll just walk you home since we're almost there anyways," Tai said.

"Okay, sounds good," Sora replied.

The two fell silent for a moment. _I wonder what he's thinking about. _Sora thought to herself. _Mimi must have really upset him this time because he's being really quiet._

"Can I ask you a question?" Tai said suddenly.

"What's up?"

"Why do I put up with her?"

"Put up with whom?" Sora wondered.

"Mimi."

"Oh."

"I mean she treats me like absolute crap all the time. What kind of relationship is like that?"

"Because you…" Sora pondered for the right word. She definitely didn't want to say love because she didn't want to hear him actually admit that he does, "…care about her?"

Tai laughed, "Sometimes. I mean, there are times when she's the sweetest girl in the world but then other times I can barely stand to be around her. I just don't know any more."

"Why do you stay with her if she makes you so miserable?"

"I really don't know. I guess I can't really picture myself without her right now."

"Is it because you love her?" She asked even though she didn't want to hear the answer.

"I mean, yeah. I guess. I've told her I do but sometimes it doesn't feel right. Maybe I'm just confused, I don't know. She's got me all screwed up."

Sora sighed. They finally reached the elevator of Sora's apartment complex and she knew it was time to part ways.

"Thanks for talking with me;" Tai said giving her a hug, "I can always rely on you to calm me down."

"Any time," Sora replied.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, see ya."

Tai smiled and winked at her and turned back toward the sidewalk that would take him home. Sora sighed and went up to her apartment.

**-*-**

_I'm in the room it's a typical Tuesday night _

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do…_

**-*-**

Sora laid in her bed staring at the ceiling not really listening to the music that was playing on her ipod dock. She thought about her life. She had it pretty good: outstanding grades in school, a tennis scholarship to college, and a lot of really great friends. However, the one thing she didn't have was _him._

They'd known each other before they were even born. Their parents were friends in college and remained friends there after. It was destined that they'd be best friends from the beginning. The one thing Sora didn't know was that she'd get to know the real Tai over all these years and would eventually learn to have feelings for him that went beyond friendship. It killed her to see him everyday with Mimi. She wasn't a good girlfriend. It had been rumored that she'd been cheating on him for the last two months but kept it hidden very well considering no one had proof. It was probably the reason she was always blaming Tai for cheating because in reality she was the one that was doing it. Oh how she wished Tai would find out and just be done with her once and for all.

Tai and Mimi were the typical high school couple. He was a jock; star of the soccer team to be exact, and she was a cheerleader, head cheerleader. They were a match made in high school heaven. And who could blame them? Mimi was voted hottest girl in the school. She has long honey-brown hair that flows to the middle of her back, she is skinny without many curves but I guess her large breasts made up for that, her teeth are perfectly straight and sparkling white, she has the most dazzling hazel eyes anyone has ever seen, and she always wears the latest fashions that make every other girl jealous. She seemed pretty flawless… that is, until you got to know her. Now that she was a senior she pretty much ruled the school.

Sora and Mimi met when they were eleven at a summer camp. Mimi complained the whole time about not being at cheerleading camp and Sora thought she was really annoying. But after everything they went through that summer the two eventually became best friends. They remained good friends to this day, although Mimi doesn't tell Sora anything when it comes to her relationship with Tai.

"I know he's your best friend and you guys talk about everything so I'd rather not dwell on our relationship," she would often say.

Mimi doesn't know that Sora has feelings for Tai. In all honesty she would probably claw her eyes out and rip her off the social scene for the rest of her life. But when it came down to it Sora didn't really care. Mimi may have been her friend since they were eleven but she wasn't very trustworthy. Sora knew Mimi talked crap behind her back, like most friends do, and would sometimes fight with her about stupid things for no reason, kind of like she did with Tai.

Mimi was very insecure. In all honesty she was jealous of Sora and Tai's relationship; she always had been. She would never have a relationship like that with someone so it made her extremely uneasy. Mimi saw Tai as a prize that had to be won. She didn't really want him but she didn't want anyone else to have him. It was a never ending cycle. Sora hoped that once they were done with high school all of this would end considering the circumstances.

Mimi was planning to attend her parents' alma mater in Kyoto whereas Sora and Tai both got scholarships to Tokyo University. She knew, well more like hoped, Tai wouldn't continue his relationship with Mimi once summer was over. Mimi and Tai would go their separate ways and that would be the end of it… that's what Sora hoped at least.

**-*-**

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time…_

**-*-**

Sora sighed and sat up from her bed. She switched the play list on her ipod to something soothing and then walked over to her closet.

On the top shelf of her closet was a shoe box hidden underneath a mound of clothes. She pulled it out and sat in the middle of her bedroom floor. The box was full of memories dating back to the third grade.

Sora opened the box and smiled at all the ridiculous pieces of paper and items that laid within. The first thing that caught her eye was an old ratty teddy bear that was missing an eye and had fluff coming out of its arm. Tai gave it to her for Valentines Day one year. She used to cuddle with it every night and take it everywhere she went that's why it was so old looking. She also found notes that she and Tai had written to each other over the years. One in particular caught her eye.

She took the crumbled piece of paper out of the box and opened it. It was a note Tai had left in her locker dated the last day of school junior year…

_I didn't know how to say this in person so I decided to write it down instead. We've been friends forever, right? I mean we've been through absolutely everything together and now I need some advice. There's this girl…_

Sora frowned. She remembered this note now. Although Tai never mentioned who the girl was she always knew that it was probably about Mimi considering they started dating not too long later. She continued reading.

_I've known this girl for a long time. I've watched her grow over the years and shared secrets with her and pretty much been there for her through everything. Well, to get to the point, over all the years I've known her my feelings have kind of gone from friendly to a lot more than that. The only problem is… I don't know If she feels the same way and I'm scared that I might ruin the relationship we have now. I couldn't live with myself if I lost this person but I kind of want to give it a shot to see if she feels the same way. What do you think I should do? Should I tell her how I feel or just forget the whole thing all together and move on to someone else? I feel like she should know… but I don't know. Tell me what you think. _

Sora couldn't quite remember why she kept that note. It upset her every time she read it because she knew Tai was spilling his feelings for Mimi all over the note. She crumbled it up and threw it across the room.

"Well, I guess them getting together is my fault considering I'm the one who told him to do whatever he thought was right," Sora said to herself, "Shame on me I guess…"

Sora put the lid back on the box and shoved it back onto the closet shelf. She slammed the closet door shut and decided it was time for bed. She turned the ipod off and climbed into her bed where she fell asleep quickly.

**-*-**

_If you could see that I'm the one that understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me…_

**-*-**

"Practice got cancelled today do you want to go get some ice cream and walk through the park?" Tai asked as soon as school ended the next day.

Sora smirked as she threw her book bag in her car, "What, Mimi's not making you come watch her do flips at practice today?"

Tai laughed, "As far as she's concerned I still have practice. So what do you say? Ice cream?"

"Sounds great."

"Cool, let's go."

The two left the school and walked to the park. It's was an overcast day in the middle of April so the lack of sun kept everything cool and comfortable. The park was full of parents and their kids but they didn't mind.

"What kind are you getting today?" Tai asked as they stood in line for ice cream.

"Hmm…" Sora said, "Which ones haven't we tried yet?"

"I think we've pretty much tried all 45 flavors."

"Oh gosh do you remember the pecan coffee whatever flavor?"

"Oh, do I ever it was so gross! I think I'll just get something simple today. Like mint chocolate chip."

"Oh, that sounds really good."

"Let me guess… you want cookie dough?"

"Ah, you know me too well!"

"That's what best friends are for, right?"

"Of course."

"My favorite customers!" The ice cream man said seeing them with a smile, "What can I get for you two today?"

"Mint chocolate chip for me and cookie dough for Sora," Tai said, "Two scoops on each cone."

"Make his three," Sora said, "You know he really wants three."

Tai rolled his eyes, "Hey now what if I'm trying to cut back?"

"Cut back for what?"

"Maybe I'm trying to lose a couple pounds."

"What are you a girl? There isn't an ounce of fat on your body," Sora said as she patted his rock hard stomach, "Give him three."

"She's a good girl you got there," the ice cream man said, "You better hold onto her."

"Oh believe me I will," Tai said putting an arm around her shoulders, "Thanks for the ice cream."

"Anytime! Hope to see you two again soon!"

**-*-**

_Walking the streets with you and your worn out jeans_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself_

_Hey, isn't this easy?_

**-*-**

The two walked and talked and finally found the bench near the parks entrance that they usually sat at to relax and talk about what had happened that day.

"As always Mimi is acting like nothing happened last night," Tai began, "She drives me crazy sometimes."

"Can we not talk about your psycho girlfriend? This is supposed to be our time together remember?" Sora said.

"Yeah, I know I'm sorry. So how was your day?"

Sora sighed, "Long. Can you believe there's only like a month and a half left of school and yet the teachers act like we're freshmen again?"

"Oh, I know my English teacher paired us up in groups of three and is making us do a ten page report on the topic that she chose. It's so lame! Not to mention I got stuck with two girls in the class that I don't even know at all. I think the teacher is trying to punish me."

"She wants to watch you suffer," Sora laughed, "Maybe you should just use your cute boyish charm to appeal to her better nature."

"It's not like I haven't tried… I think she's a lesbian because she doesn't fall for any of my flirting attempts to get out of stuff."

"Or maybe she's just smarter than that and knows your trying to get out of stuff."

"Eh, regardless it usually works every time."

"Apparently not every time you dork."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. So what are your plans for the weekend? Are you coming to the game on Friday night?"

"Do you even have to ask? You know I'll be there."

Tai smiled, "That's my girl! I can always count on you."

"Yep."

"So…" Tai began but stopped.

"So…?"

"Well, there's kind of something that I want to talk to you about."

"What?"

"Well…"

Before Tai could get another word out the sound of a car horn interrupted them. Sora rolled her eyes and sighed, as did Tai, as Mimi pulled up in her convertible. _Guess she found out that Tai didn't have practice…_ Sora thought to herself.

"Baby!" Mimi whined, "You didn't tell me your practice got cancelled."

"Sorry," Tai replied, "You were busy I didn't want to interrupt."

"It wouldn't have mattered. Anyways get in daddy's expecting us for dinner."

"When did we make plans to have dinner with your father?"

"It was a last minute thing. Just get in. Oh, hey Sora!"

_Nice to see you finally noticed I was here. _Sora thought and then replied, "Hey, Meems."

"Sorry to steal Tai away but you know how daddy doesn't like to wait."

"I'm sorry," Tai whispered to Sora, "I'll call you later."

"See ya," Sora replied.

Tai opened the door and sat in the car. Before he could even get his seat belt on Mimi was all over him. Sora rolled her eyes because she knew Mimi was doing it on purpose. It was kind of a he's-mine-bitch-so-back-off look. She did it all the time.

Mimi finally pulled away and waved, "See you later, Sora!"

**-*-**

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down_

_You say you're fine I know you better than that_

_Hey, whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

**-*-**

The rest of the week passed quickly and soon enough Friday night was here and Sora found herself driving to the soccer game with Mimi. She was complaining about something, like always.

"Tai always comes over for dinner before games but he was being all weird today and would barely talk to me. It's like he had something else on his mind besides me. Can you believe that?" Mimi asked but Sora wasn't really listening.

"Yeah, weird," Sora replied.

"And another thing…"

Sora blocked out Mimi's complaining and thought about other things. _Mimi is kind of right actually. Tai was acting really weird today. He was completely blocking Mimi out for some reason and was paying more attention to me than usual. Weird…_

Mimi pulled up to the stadium and as soon as they were inside she left Sora and found some of her cheerleading friends. Sora spotted Kari and her boyfriend Tk on the bleachers and decided to join them.

"Hey Sora!" Kari said happily, "Where's Mimi? Didn't you come with her?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Sora replied.

"Oh, well that's not surprising."

"It never is."

"That's okay we can take you home if you want."

"That'd be great. So Tk, where's Yamato?"

"He has band practice so he won't be able to make it. He doesn't like soccer games anyways," Tk replied, "You know how it goes."

"Good point."

The game started not too long later and it was the same as every other Friday night. The game got heated, the crowd cheered, and Odaiba eventually won like always. Tai made the winning goal and the entire stadium went crazy and rushed the field. Sora wasn't too far behind.

"Congratulations that kick was awesome!" Sora said throwing her arms around her sweaty best friend.

"I'm so glad you're here!" Tai said hugging her back. He held her for what seemed like forever but eventually had to pull away. He then looked around for someone but didn't see whoever it was, "It seems like my girlfriend didn't feel the need to show up. Figures."

"Oh, she's here. We came together but she kind of ditched me as soon as we got here. The last I saw she went behind the bleachers," Sora said pointing to the far end of the field where no one really ever sits.

"Okay…" Tai said suspiciously, "Come find her with me."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes," he said grabbing her hand, "Let's go."

"Whoa, what's the hurry?"

"I just need to talk with her."

"About what?"

"You'll see soon enough…"

**-*-**

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one that understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me…_

**-*-**

The two rounded the corner and were absolutely shocked by what they saw. Standing there, twisted together against the bleachers, was Mimi and Tai's _best _friend Yamato going at it. What they were doing was completely inappropriate for being in a high school parking lot.

"What the fuck is this!?" Tai shouted causing them to break apart.

Mimi looked like a deer in headlights, "It's not what it looks like, Tai."

"Are you freaking kidding me? It's exactly what it looks like! You're cheating on me!"

"Tai, I…"

"Save it, you slut. I was going to break up with you today anyways but this just puts the icing on the cake."

"Who the hell are you calling a slut?"

"We're over, Mimi. Fuck both of you. Come on, Sora," Tai said grabbing her hand and storming away.

Tai ended up dragging Sora all the way to his car and told her to get in so he could take her home. He was really pissed off. He hadn't said a word since they walked away from Mimi and Yamato and it was making Sora really uncomfortable.

Sora reached over and put her hand on Tai's leg. It was a sort of peace offering. She hoped it would calm him down a little bit. When he put his hand on top of hers and took a deep breath that ended with a sigh she knew he was going to be okay.

"I'm so sorry that you had to see that," Sora said.

"It's not your fault. I should have known. I just didn't expect to see her cheating on me with Yamato of all people. It's fine though. I was planning on breaking up with her anyways."

"What made you decide that?"

"I just finally realized she's not the girl for me. It wasn't fair to her leading her on like that and knowing that nothing more would ever come from it. It was a hard decision at first but she made it really easy for me."

"If she's not the girl for you… then who is?" Sora asked curiously.

"Do you remember that note I wrote on the last day of school junior year? You know, the one I put in your locker?"

"Yeah, I remember. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, that note should kind of answer your question."

Sora re-read the note in her head but couldn't come up with anything, "I always just assumed that note was about Mimi."

"Mimi? Why the hell would I write a note like that to give to you if it was about Mimi?"

"Maybe because as soon as I gave you my advice on it you asked her out like a week later?"

"I asked Mimi out because you told me to do what I thought was the right thing to do! I thought that I shouldn't tell her how I felt so I asked Mimi out instead because I knew she liked me."

"I am so confused right now. If the note wasn't about Mimi then who was it about?"

Tai paused.

"Tai?"

"It was about you."

**-*-**

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one that makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry_

_I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams_

_Think I know where you belong think you know it's with me…_

**-*-**

Sora sat on her bed and Tai sat on her computer chair across the room. They stared at each other without saying much. It was a little awkward.

"The note was about me?" Sora asked finally.

"Yeah," Tai replied.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I thought it would scare you away. I didn't want to ruin our friendship."

"You should have told me, Tai."

"I know, I'm an idiot for ever thinking you could feel the same way about me."

"How do you know what I'm feeling?"

"Do you feel the same?"

"I don't know… maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Okay, yes, Tai! Yes I feel the same way. But do you still feel that way?"

Tai stood up from the chair and walked over to where Sora sat on the bed. He came at her so fast it kind of took her by surprise. Before she knew what was happening Tai had his hands tangled in her hair and his lips pressed against hers. It was their first kiss. It was sweet and so full of built up passion that Sora could feel her cheeks turning red from all the excitement.

"Does that answer your question?" Tai said with a grin as he pulled away.

"I, oh, yeah…" Sora said fumbling for words. She was pretty speechless after that.

"Yeah, I tend to have that affect on people," Tai said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I can tell. So what does this mean?"

"It means that you're the one I want to be with not Mimi."

Sora smiled, "You want to be with me?"

Tai kissed her again. It took her breath away, "I want to be with. I have wanted to be with you for a very, very long time."

"Me too."

"I'm so glad you feel the same way."

"I'm glad you finally realized that you belong with me and not her."

"I'm sorry it took me so long to finally realize it."

Sora smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Better late than never…"

**-*-**

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_

_Been here all along so why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe?_

_You belong with me…_

**-*-**

**THE END**

**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**


End file.
